onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Original Webcomic
One-Punch Man Original Webcomic is a webcomic originally created by ONE which follows the adventures of the "average" hero Saitama. This is the original series of the manga One-Punch Man, and is the main source of plot for the manga. Plot Summary Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc After the introduction where Saitama defeats Vaccine Man and Marugori, Saitama's past is shown, showing how he trained so hard in order to achieve his seemingly unlimited strength. During the recollection, he battles mysterious beings and defeats them all with a single punch. However, he has lost all of his hair, which he claims is because of too much training. House of Evolution Arc The first section of the story follows Saitama meeting Genos and their fight against the House of Evolution, where they fight the mutated monsters created by Dr. Genus, and Saitaima wins nonchalantly. Paradise Group Arc After taking up arms against the Paradise Group led by Hammerhead, Saitama meets Speed-o'-Sound Sonic who at that time is working as Zeniru's bodyguard. Sonic declares Saitama as his rival after his defeat. Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Eventually, the lack of fame despite his efforts started to be a problem for Saitama and Genos suggests that he register as a hero in the Hero Association. Saitama asks Genos to register with him in exchange of accepting him as his disciple, which Genos agrees. Saitama and Genos join the Hero Association, with Saitama placing low in the ranking due to his awful score on the written exam. Saitama and Genos begin their lives as registered heroes, with Saitama struggling to maintain his position as a hero due to not reporting any work to the Association. After a run-in with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, he incapacitates him and reports it to the Association, who lock Sonic in prison. Giant Meteor Arc After defeating Kombu Infinity, Saitama takes a break at home while Genos is called to a meeting among S-Class heroes. The top heroes are called to arms to defend against an impending meteor impact. In the end, he, Bang, and Metal Knight are useless against the huge meteor, resulting in Saitama stepping forward to destroy it. Due to him having been in proximity of S-Class heroes, he receives only a portion of the credit, and other heroes begin to dislike him due to thinking that he uses the work of others to ascend in rank. Sea Monster Arc The Seafolk emerge, led by the Deep Sea King and wreaked havoc on J-City. Sea King managed to take down Stinger and Lightning Max. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, with the help of S-Class hero, Puri-Puri-Prisoner, escape prison and head out to fight the Sea King. Everyone that goes against him is defeated, but Sonic managed to escape. Genos and Saitama go despite the long distance from J-City. Mumen Rider also go on his own, despite the fact that he stands no chance. Upon arriving at J-City, Genos meets a naked Sonic and asked him who he was. Sonic simply warned him about the Sea King and leaves. Eventually, Genos located the Sea King who just took down four heroes and attempts to stop him from destroying the shelter with civilians inside. He puts up a fight and managed to trade blows with the Sea King until he is defeated when he used himself to shield a girl from the Sea King's corrosive saliva. Mumen Rider falls in a futile but valiant attempt to stop the Sea King but is caught by Saitama, who proceeds to kill the Sea King with a single punch. The civilians, initially shocked and in awe of Saitama's power, are once again turned against him when he states that he took credit from the real heroes again in order to maintain the heroes' image. Alien Conquerors Arc With the consent of Genos and Bang, Saitama joins the S-Class heroes in a meeting when the Dark Matter Thieves attacked and destroyed A-City. Saitama enters the massive ship while the S-Class heroes partake in battle against Melzalgald, one of the three strongest underlings to Boros. Saitama begins tearing the ship apart from the inside, taking down Groribas and Geryuganshoop before reaching Boros and initiate a battle with him. After a long battle, Saitama becomes jaded with the fight and goads Boros into unleashing his strongest attack, which Saitama blows away with his Serious Strike, the force which mortally injures Boros, who states that Saitama is way too strong before dying. King Arc Saitama becomes friends with King shortly after when the former realizes that the latter is not as strong as he is made out to be, but does not mind. During this time, many villains and outlaws are called to the Heroes Association HQ to be asked to join together to protect the Earth from future threats. Among them is Garou, Bang's former top disciple, who claims that he will become the ultimate threat, and proceeds to slay all the villains and heroes present, beginning a hero hunt. Human Monster Saga Blizzard Group Arc At some point, Fubuki, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape decided to invite Saitama into joining the Blizzard Group. However, his refusal urged them to take him down but Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. Blizzard attacks Saitama with her psychic powers but doesn't seem to hurt him, and even patronizes her about being a hero. At the same time, Sonic wants to challenge Saitama again, but is confronted by Genos. They begin their own battle and Genos' attack accidentally caught Blizzard with the impact. Genos apologizes for the mess he made and recognizes Blizzard as the #1 in B-Class. He misinterprets her current position as a failed attempt of taking down Saitama and claimed himself as a disciple of the latter. Sonic continues his attack with an exploding shuriken on Genos but was unharmed. Seeing his disadvantage in speed, he decided to increase it and attacks Sonic, this time cutting off his hair. Blizzard estimates Sonic's abilities as on par with an S-Class Hero. To settle things and prevent more damage to his place, Saitama finally steps up and smacks down Genos to face Sonic. Saitama easily finishes the fight, with Sonic swearing to defeat him again. On the other hand Blizzard was totally speechless for everything that happened and even more shocked to find that Saitama is friends with King. Saitama apologizes for accidentally overwriting King's saved game data. She explained that she wanted to secure her position as 1st in B-Class because it was her first time being on top. She added that she has no chance of being 1st in A-Class because of Sweet Mask and expresses her inferiority complex towards her older sister, Tatsumaki. Hero Hunt Arc After a long hunt, Garou is hunted by Bang and his older brother, Bomb, who beat him mercilessly before they are attacked and incapacitated by a group of monsters from the Monsters Association, who take Garou with them. They state to Garou that they will keep him if he kills a human. He failed the test by helping an ugly child that was being bullied. The monsters attack him but failed to kill him, only knocking him unconscious. Monster Association Arc The Hero Association becomes aware of the Monsters Association HQ in Z-City, and begin an infiltration, composed of S-Class heroes at the same time as Garou. The battle between heroes and monsters begins, with many heroes defeated by Dragon level monsters. Tatsumaki reaches the leader, Psykos, and rips the entire base out of the ground. She begins the battle against the Dragon level monsters, but is attacked from behind by their leader, weakening her. On the other hand, Saitama, who was disturbed by the noises, goes on his own to see what was happening and meets Flashy Flash, who at first mistakes him for an enemy. Together, they find their way to reach the top and help the others. Genos, King and Fubuki also go their own way to help. Upon reaching the top, Fubuki battles and defeats the leader of the Monster Association who is revealed to be an acquaintance of hers and also a psychic. After that, Garou appears, having become immensely powerful from his many battles, and evolved into a borderline monster himself. Fubuki is not harmed, but is left in total fear of Garou's might. Garou incapacitates several S-Class heroes and Dragon-level monsters before taunting the heroes who are unable to fight, threatening that he will kill the child he had once saved from being bullied. At this point, Saitama approaches him with the complaint that he is being a disruptive neighbor. He states that he is going to beat some sense into Garou, who attacks with the thought that Saitama cannot withstand the attack. The result is that Garou is hit with a punch that sends him skipping across the ground. Garou utilizes his martial arts prowess to briefly appear to be overtaking Saitama, but Saitama grows bored and tells Garou to truly fight all out, demonstrating how serious he himself can be by flipping the entire Monsters Association HQ once again. In the debris, Garou becomes disoriented and is beaten badly by Saitama. Upon landing on the ground, he becomes frustrated and more desperate, trying to damage Saitama in any way that he can. After failing and taking another powerful hit, he evolves into a complete monster and attacks Saitama, only to be defeated in one punch, resulting in another evolution that is swiftly dispatched as well. After a long spiel about his philosophy, Garou demands that Saitama explain why he is a hero. Saitama's simple answer irritates him into yelling more, and Saitama shatters the remaining monster mutation left on Garou in frustration. He states that Garou had an ideal image of a hero in his mind the entire time, and suggests that Garou wanted to be a hero all along, but chooses to become a monster that simply had to kill every hero and unite the world against him. The heroes attempt to kill Garou, but Saitama stalls them and Bang attempts to punish Garou. After the child Garou saved intervenes, Garou becomes filled with a desire to live on and flees the scene. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Three A-Class heroes, Forte, Butterfly DX, and Chain'N'Toad go on to give their new neighbor a visit to introduce themselves, but end up being intimidated after King faces them. King wonders where Saitama went. Two days after the battle with the Monsters Association, Saitama is promoted to A-Class Rank 39, but his home was destroyed as a result of his previous battle and he has to move to the newly established Apartment Complex, built by Metal Knight with a Defense System, assuring safety. Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover, the sole survivors of the previous battle, keep on bothering Saitama and offer their service in exchange for letting them in. Seeing that Saitama hasn’t discovered that they're monsters, they decide to follow where he is going without knowing that it will be in the Hero Association HQ. However, as soon as Saitama enters with the two and they are detected as monsters, the Defense System automatically activates and starts to attack the two. Thinking that he was the target, Saitama easily destroys the defense robots up to level 10. Questioned by the security about the robots, Saitama explains that they just blew up and was also covered by King, whom came to visit. At the same time, Sweet Mask, now with black hair, has completely changed into a different person and has developed an obsession in regards to Saitama. He takes down the newly-formed boy group known as the "Soda Pop Boys", who had provoked and challenged him while questioning his capabilities as a hero and an idol. It seems that he gained a new power in the aftermath of the war against the Monster Association. Back at the newly-built complex, Metal Knight takes the footage and discovers that Saitama was the culprit, and quickly takes interest in him. While he finds Saitama’s background as normal, he concludes that his strength is on par or even greater than an S-Class Hero. He decides to keep an eye on him for now. Introducing himself to his new A-Class neighbors, Saitama gets into a fight with Forte, Rank 31, after unintentionally offending him and they make a bet on whoever loses will take care of Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover. But before they could begin, Forte is bumped by Fubuki’s car, who then demands Saitama to come with her. Saitama gives Black Sperm and Overgrown Rover to Butterfly DX since Forte technically lost the fight since he was knocked out. Fubuki's actual purpose is to interrogate Psykos, the imprisoned leader of the Monsters Association about her “Third Eye” ability and what she had seen through it. However, Tatsumaki has already started making her way to finish Psykos, easily tossing the Blizzard Group. Fubuki and Saitama take Psykos with them but Tatsumaki eventually catches up. Fubuki tries to stop her but Tatsumaki is simply stronger. Saitama interrupts their fight, and challenges Tatsumaki. The two destroy parts of the Hero Association HQ, and fight in the area around the HQ, with the two continually trading barbs at each other. Tatsumaki's telekinesis pushes Saitama into another city far from the Hero Association HQ. As they clash, their fight gets carried away, leading them to dispose of a villainous gang in N-City, a Dragon-level monster in H-City that Metal Bat had been dispatched to kill, as well as Sonic, who was chasing after them intent on fighting Saitama. Eventually, Tatsumaki tired to the point of reopening her old wounds, forcing her to end their battle by dropping Saitama into a crevasse she created on the spot, before sealing it up again. Back at Hero's Association HQ, Fubuki disbands the Blizzard Group, claiming them to be too weak, before flying off to confront her sister. Fubuki then meets with her sister Tatsumaki on the open field outside of A-City. Tatsumaki detects Fubuki's determination to defeat her, but reiterates that Fubuki is still very weak, emphasizing the need to get stronger to survive as no one will protect her. With the intention to attack, Fubuki mentions that she wants to defeat Tatsumaki for her own sake. Before Fubuki initiates the attack however, the members of the Blizzard Group rush to the scene to help Fubuki fight, with the intention of paying back the kindness Fubuki has given them. The group promises to get stronger and pleads Fubuki to stay with them. Tatsumaki then cuts them off and threatens Fubuki that she will not hold back now that Fubuki has given her final farewells. Fubuki hesitates, with Tatsumaki detecting it as a weakness caused by the Blizzard group and proceeds to attack. Tatsumaki telekinetically throws a boulder, which Mountain Ape catches. The group prepares for battle by demonstrating their respective psychic abilities. Tatsumaki readies for an attack, however she reopens her wounds again and fall to her knees, the reason being Saitama's emergence from the crevice. Saitama had closed the gap between himself and Tatsumaki while he was under the ground, and he emerges in between Tatsumaki and Fubuki. Fubuki tries to tell everyone to stop, as Tatsumaki's wounds are still fresh, and she may die because of it. Saitama then adds that this could be their chance to defeat Tatsumaki while she is weak. However, the Group refuses, realizing that defeating Tatsumaki will not make them stronger, and the need to grow stronger together. Tatsumaki leaves them on this conclusion. Fubuki remembers their original objective to secure Psykos, but Saitama disappears before Fubuki can say anything to him. Tatsumaki flies towards the direction of the City- A Hero HQ. As she lands, Saitama appears behind her. Tatsumaki gets angry at Saitama, calling him a baldy with no friends. Saitama then asks her why she became a hero if she's trying to cut relationships with people. Tatsumaki replies with "Bla-", actually referring to Blast. A flashback is shown dating back 18 years before the series, and 15 years before the creation of the Hero Association. A young 10-year old Tatsumaki is seen inside a prison cell, placed there for not displaying her psychic powers. She witnesses a man defeating a giant multi-eyed monster. His name is Blast. His appearance has a strong resemblance to Saitama. In fact, Blast says to Tatsumaki that he is a hero for fun, echoing Saitama's words. Blast ends his conversation by telling Tatsumaki that she has to be strong, because not everyone can save her. This motivated Tatsumaki to become a hero, and is also the reason why she wants to be alone and cuts relationships with people. Neo Heroes Debut Arc The time returns to the present. A man named Accel, from a Vigilante association known as the "Hunters", is being offered a spot in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, due to the Hero Association's loss of force after Garou's Hero Hunting arc. Surprisingly, Accel declines the offer, saying that the Hero Association is corrupt. Accel warns the Hero Association staff member who tried to recruit him that he will not have a job there much longer. A sumo named Raiden is also offered a job in the Hero Association as an S-Class hero, but he too denies the offer, since he has already contracted with a new hero organization. Sponsors of the Hero Association plan to transfer their funds to this new hero organization and the new hero organization have reached out to the current S-class for a possible transfer. Dr. Kuseno asks Genos what he plans to do as he distrusts the Hero Association. Heroes arrive onto the scene of devastation from the prison. Monsters have been wiped out and there is a large hole above. Fubuki leaves with Psykos in tow and tells the heroes she knows nothing. Saitama returns home to find his neighbors inside. Forte acts friendly towards Saitama and grosses Saitama out. Forte reveals that he acts this way because he saw Saitama's battle with Tatsumaki and realized that he was overwhelmingly more powerful than him. Fubuki declares her intention to move up to A-class and tells her group to improve themselves. Bofoi is reprimanded due to his failures in technology and the Hero Association staff complain about Tatsumaki for her reckless fighting and Metal Knight for listening to no one but himself. Tanktop Master holds his regular Tank Top meeting to find some members having left or hospitalized. Tanktop Master takes responsibility for failing to take down Garou and vows to retrain himself again. Flashy Flash rests on a tree branch, thinking about Saitama's battle prowess and that, while he shows promise, he needs an excellent teacher. Superalloy Darkshine trains but is still overcome with his fear of his next battle. Child Emperor loses trust in the Hero Association and the other heroes and promises to surpass them. Zombieman meets with Dr. Genus concerning Saitama's absurd strength and asks him to remove his limiter. Dr. Genus replies that he wants to show Zombieman something interesting in his basement. Kamikaze and Bang are playing Shogi where Bang announces his intention to leave the Hero Association as he is old and responsible for Garou's rampage. Kamikaze is disappointed, and begins to look to a new hero who has mastered the heart, technique and body. The Forest Tribe invade Y-City, with Dynamite Man, Ecolo G, Reclusamurai and Magic Trick Man arriving to confront them. They are captured by the Forest King but Genos incinerates the monsters with his new upgrade. Genos challenges Saitama to a bout. Genos feels that he is stagnating within the Hero Association and is considering transferring to the new hero organization called Neo Heroes. He asks whether Saitama will join him in this new organization but Saitama flippantly refuses. Hence, Genos also refused to join the Neo Heroes. Saitama and Genos return to find Forte finishing building a dog house and feeding Overgrown Rover and Black Sperm. Genos tells Forte that he's taking his room and his possessions will be there by the end of they day. Kamikaze and his three disciples look for King at his home but find him out. They head to a sushi shop for a meal where they find King. King is challenged by Kamikaze to a battle to which King bluffs his way out of. Kamikaze desists from battle but tells King to cut an apple, since Kamikaze has a special skill where he can tell a person's character by seeing the way they use a sword. King complies but due to his nervousness can't even pull the sword out of its sheath. He leaves much to the confusion of the disciples. Kamikaze, however, is shocked that King displayed a slash so fast that he couldn't detect it and so sharp as to cut between the cells of the apple leaving the halves to rejoin themselves. Shamed at such a display, Kamikaze vows to redouble his training and asks his disciples if they will still follow him. King decides to buy stomach medicine before heading home. Later, it is revealed that Child Emperor, Metal Bat and Superalloy Darkshine joined the Neo Heroes, although Darkshine had retired from active duty and instead assumes the role of battle trainer for the other heroes. McCoy is also revealed to have joined the Neo Heroes as a staff member. King, tired of being assumed to be otherworldly strong, tries to reveal his secret to Bang to get him to train him to actually be strong. However, the roaring of the King Engine prevents Bang from hearing King's confession. Bang sends King to his brother Bomb, where King's reputation makes Bomb believe King doesn't need any training and sends him to another dojo. This process keeps repeating itself until King ends up in a mountain temple where a person had meditated himself to death. King goes around the temple and finds Garou meditating under a waterfall. Ninjas Arc Flashy Flash, determined to make Saitama his disciple to help him unleash his full potential, visits Saitama's apartment where Saitama is playing video games with King. After a brief scuffle with Genos and multiple rebuffs from Saitama, Flash's persistence is finally rewarded when he convinces Saitama to have a training bout at one of Flash's training sites. If Flash defeats him, Saitama will become his disciple, but if Saitama can land even one hit in thirty minutes, Flash loses. Flash barely avoids Saitama's first nonchalant strike, and Saitama reminds him to be more careful. As the fight goes on, Flash is shocked by Saitama's ability to keep up so casually. Saitama easily breaks Flash's sword and is about to land a punch on the cornered ninja, but Genos interrupts the match before there can be a conclusion, telling them several Demon-level Mysterious Beings have appeared nearby and that they should go help stop them. Meanwhile, Heavy Kong, Bone, and Peach Terry are struggling to defeat the Internet Surfers. As they fight, the Internet Surfers notice Speed-o'-Sound Sonic watching nearby. Saitama, Genos, and Flashy Flash then arrive on the scene. Sonic is surprised to see Saitama hanging out with Flash, and a stand-off between the heroes, the monsters, and Sonic occurs. In a flash of speed, the Internet Surfers have been defeated and Saitama has buried Sonic in the concrete. Later, Saitama asks Flashy Flash about his and Sonic's relationship, so Flash tells him their backstory. He explains the existence of the Ninja Village and the inhumane things that he, Sonic, and the rest of their classmates had to endure in the brutal and oppressive training there. Once Flash became strong enough, he decided to destroy the hellish place by murdering all of the staff and his fellow classmates in a bloody massacre, and poisoning Sonic so as to not have to kill him directly. However, Sonic evidently managed to survive. Elsewhere, Sonic is resting in his hideout and easing his injuries when he is suddenly approached by Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame, alongside a bevy of other ninja graduates from the Ninja Village calling themselves the Heavenly Ninja Party. They explain that the leader of the Ninja Village has finally awoken after being put into a coma fifteen years ago after a battle with Blast, and it is now time to get revenge on both Blast and Flashy Flash. They then forcibly enlist Sonic to help them find Flashy Flash. The next day, Sonic challenges Flashy Flash to a duel and the two meet in a forest. Flash is reluctant to fight his former friend, but Sonic is ready to kill him or die trying. Meanwhile, Saitama talks to Genos about going to challenge Sonic and taking one of his swords in the process, so he can give it to Flash to make up for the one he broke during their match earlier. Back in the forest, Flash is surprised by how much Sonic has grown but is still able to outclass him - however, they are interrupted by the Heavenly Ninja Party suddenly arriving all at once. They move to execute Flashy Flash but Sonic stops them, much to their irritation, expressing that he wants to kill Flash himself. Characters Main Article: Characters Character that have yet to be introduced to the manga *Man-Eating Capybara (人喰いカピバラ, Hito Kui Kapibara) *Twin-Headed Tsuchinoko (双頭ツチノコ, Sōtō Tsuchinoko) *Accel (アクセル, Akuseru) *Big Iron (ビッグアイアン, Biggu Aian) *Kenzan Rat (ケンザンネズミ, Kenzan Nezumi) *Raiden (ライデン) *Forest King (森林王, Shinrin-ō) *Forest Tribe (森林族, Shinrin-zoku) Characters replaced by others in the manga *Gale (レップウ, Reppū) (Replaced by Gale Wind) *Hellfire (ゴウカ, Gōka) (Replaced by Hellfire Flame) *Goddess Glasses (メガネメガミ, Meganemegami) (Replaced by Do-S) External links *The webcomic's original site (Japanese) fr:Webcomic Category:One-Punch Man